Proving She's a Woman
by doctorhoolovesyou
Summary: The Doctor, unknowingly, has given River a challenge and she feels the need to prove she's right.  Rated M for serious smut, entirely and unabashedly Doctor/River.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all characters belong to the BBC, I own nothing but the writing, etc.

**This is my first attempt at smut, so keep that in mind as you read. Please, please, please tell me what you think and if you'd be interested in me writing any more. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The two of them were holed up in a closet, hiding from someone as usual. It was damp and rather small, and the wooden shelves were starting to make an imprint as they pressed red into her back. Her muddy combat boots and soaking wet socks were chafing, and the discomfort was beginning to irritate her. Her black belt was still cinched in at the waist, though now part of it was lightly pinching her skin and the metal was feeling heavy and unnecessary. River Song pondered taking it all off just to escape the growing distress her body was starting to feel, but decided against it as she remembered the Doctor's body pushed in close proximity.<p>

There was a reason, after all, why she always had to look fabulous.

Multi-colored lights flashed through the open slit of the door as people ran fast through the corridor. Pretending to concentrate on the sound of footsteps and men's calls, River pressed her ear to the wood as she waited for the noises to die down. She lay her hands on either side of her face, her fingertips feeling the vibrations of the exterior hallway. Though she acted as if she were intent on paying attention to the men coming from outside, she was much more focused on the one crushed in beside her.

It had been some time since they had forced themselves into the darkness of the cupboard, but the Doctor was still breathing heavily. She had already scanned his body in secret and worry, her communicator reading out his good health, so she knew his panting wasn't from some lung incapacity or a failing heart.

She tucked her hair behind her ear almost bashfully, stray curls blocking her eyesight, and repressed a smile. As she moved to place her arm back down by her side, she unknowingly thrust her elbow into the Doctor's side. He released a small whimper of pain, one hand clutching his abdomen and the other her arm, remorse flooding through her almost immediately.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Could you be careful, please!" The Doctor sniped. His voice was barely above a whisper, though the acrimonious tone was highly tangible.

"There's truly not much I can do about it," she scoffed. "If you haven't noticed, it's a bit tight."

He let out a sigh mixed with frustration and defeat, then warily placed his hands on her waist as he shifted her further into the cupboard.

"Doctor!" Surprised, River unleashed a gasp as he pressed a single finger to her lips.

"Be quiet," he urged. He let go of her waist to fiddle with his sonic, observing the readings it emitted. It became clear to her that he wasn't flirting or playing aggressively, but moving closer to the door, attempting to discover more about the present danger lurking outside. She could see over his shoulder that he was checking for heat movements, life signs, that were passing by the closet. She frowned a little out of disappointment, but the darkness prevented him from noticing.

It was hard to look at him sometimes and see only the beginnings of that fondness she was used to, but she tried to make the best of it. With this younger Doctor, she had full reign to flaunt her knowledge over him and tease him endlessly with the promises of tomorrow. For him, they were exciting and tantalizing and she rather liked getting to watch him fall in love with her. But she loved surprising him with just how much she knew or how easily she was able to keep up with him during his long rants, which ended more often than not with a loud clear from the back of her throat. In all honesty, it was fun to catch him speechless.

Suddenly her musing was interrupted by the sound of a sonic beam unlocking the door, and River shifted her attention to the light entering the enclosed space. The Doctor clasped the doorknob in one hand, momentarily motionless, then pushed the door to let it fly freely open in front of them.

"I dare you to be any louder. Honestly," she fussed, sighing. He ignored her to wave the sonic around with widely-outstretched arms, light and noise exuding nonetheless, then retract it almost as quickly as it had been pulled out.

"There's no one around," he reasoned. "Back to the TARDIS, shall we?"

"Doctor, why even come here? What did you want?" She watched as he removed a glass orb from within his pockets and handed it to her. It was perfectly spherical and utterly transparent, and as she reached out to hold it, she realized it weighed infinitely lighter than she expected. She let out a small gasp as she fingered it, trailing a finger around the surface of the sphere. "What is it?"

He smiled smugly to himself, taking it back to throw up in the air, catch, and stuff back in his pockets. "It's nothing," he said. "This glass orb is full of nothing. Brilliant."

"So it's a vacuum. Vinvocci glass contains it, okay, but how does the air get vacuumed out?"

"It doesn't. There never was any air."

River clicked her teeth disapprovingly. "That's impossible."

He swaggered over to stand right in front of her, popped his finger on her nose, and said, "Ah but you see, it isn't." He paused, letting a smirk settle complacently on his face before continuing. "This," he pointed to his pocket, "is a Voxum glass orb."

"That's impossible," she repeated, releasing a small gasp of disbelief.

"River, River, River, now you know better than that," he purred. "Impossible is my speciality."

"But how, Doctor? Voxum glass hasn't existed for at least three centuries."

"True," he said matter-of-factly.

"There's no way to make it anymore, what with the factories shut down. And didn't they issue a decree that all of the orbs had to be disintegrated? Whatever happened to Proclamation 505?"

"I'm sure they did," he replied, feigning boredom as he watched her eyes light up with fascination. That was River alright, detailed and specific histories backing up her archaeological claims. The utter awe and bewilderment that conquered her eyes was rather charming, he decided. Rather charming indeed. "But come now, River, since when are you one to care about the rules?"

She returned his playful chiding with a mischievous smile, blinking slowly at the man standing before her. "I prefer to think of them more as suggestions, if anything. I've learned that from the best."

"I bet you did," he said.

River looked down at her communicator and the Doctor watched as a line of worry crept into the creases of her face, causing him to speak out and ask, "What's wrong?"

"Life signs," she said. "We've got to go." And then they were running, sprinting as fast as they could towards the dependable blue box that served as both a beacon for safety but also a home.

The Doctor pushed open the doors and flew up the staircase as River ran in close behind him. She shut the doors with a loud thud and made her way up to the console, her chest pounding, trying to regain a steady rhythm.

"You said no one was out there," she hissed.

"I lied. Rule one," he responded, now dialing in coordinates as he swooped around the TARDIS, pulling this and pushing that. Lights flared and trinkets sounded as he sent the TARDIS hurtling through the vortex, a familiar dinging noise signaling the end of the turbulence. "Right then, very good."

"You're ridiculous, you are," she said.

"Me?" he asked, his hands held up in question.

She moved so that she stood directly in front of him, just the tiniest bit too close, and smiled. "Oh, Doctor."

"Why, I've no idea what you mean," he replied, his eyes twinkling with both mischief and mirth.

River reached into his jacket pocket, which resulted in a nervous gasp from the time lord, and pulled out the orb. She held it up between them, examining it, and continued. "You thief."

The Doctor grinned broadly, changing his stance to a nonchalant lean against the console, and spoke. "This wouldn't be the first time."

"Well," she replied. "I wouldn't have been able to resist either, had I known. The last Voxum glass orb in existence, someone's bound to pay a pretty sum."

"Doctor Song," he gasped, feigning disapproval. "An incentive for money?" He snatched the globe from her hands and dropped it to his side. "You're quite the criminal, aren't you."

She returned his mien with a lecherous wink and placed her hands on her hips. "Who said anything about money?" She pointed to the orb. "That's a _great_ bargaining tool."

She leaned in close then, her lips a few inches from his, waiting for a shudder to run through him before turning briskly and walking to the chair.

"Though I don't suppose that's your style. You probably just want it for your own collection of intergalactic anomalies."

The Doctor hesitated, composing himself, then moved so he was facing her. "Clever girl," he replied.

"Wrong."

He returned her accusation with confusion, scratching the back of his neck with uncertainty.

"Not a girl," she drawled out. "A woman."

* * *

><p>"Oh?" he asked, walking over to where she sat. "Is that so?"<p>

"Mmhmm," she replied.

"Prove it."

Without warning, River lunged at him with her hands fisted in his jacket, her lips on his, and pushed him up against the side of the console. The TARDIS seemed to hum lightly around them, a happy dinging noise erupting from somewhere in the room.

The Doctor swung his arms around frantically, genuinely shocked, but didn't relent in the kiss. He kissed her back, shyly, and waited for her to bring the moment to an end. He found himself releasing a moan not of his own accord into her mouth and abruptly grabbed her shoulders, though meant to entice or discourage her he was unsure.

She let go of his lips, pulling the bottom one slowly towards her as she did, and smiled back at him.

"River, I..." he trailed off.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I wasn't expecting this."

She leaned in again, nudging his chin with her nose, and whispered, "You gave me a challenge and I intend to perform it."

"A challenge?" he squeaked, a voice crack emanating from his heightened senses and overall anxiety in the situation.

"You told me to prove I was a woman," she said, not-quite whispering in his ear. "And that's what I aim to do."

He shuddered again, immediately regretting it. His body's reactions to River were only encouraging her, and he found himself at a loss for a way to escape the current predicament. "River," he choked out, half-warning half-urging.

She shushed him with her lips on his mouth, her hands held tightly but tenderly around his face, and he found himself reacting to her touch. His hands snaked their way to her back, pulling her just a bit closer, and she let loose a small moan of encouragement. Her persuasion gave me a sense of bravery and he gripped her tighter, his fingertips pressing just enough to leave a mark as he dragged his fingers to the curve of her waist.

But River was bored of this almost chaste kiss, and opened her mouth slowly to allow his tongue entry. He complied, and soon the two were lapping at each other's mouths, his kiss growing in hunger.

She pressed her hips hard into his, pushing him into the console, and she stifled a smirk as she found the evidence of his enjoyment.

The Doctor was now faced with an impossible decision. This thing they were doing, this _kissing_, well, he couldn't let it go on any longer. But it felt so nice and she was so soft and his hearts were nearly thumping out of his chest and his body was reacting in ways new to this version. Still, it was inconceivable that he let this continue, he couldn't possibly, but she knew just how to kiss _that_ spot and just where to place her hands. He was powerless under her touch, his mind at the present lacking the control he was so well known for. He couldn't fight this, he knew.

He pulled her roughly into him, his chin angled down to better attack her neck, and released her lips as he created a trail of kisses from below her ear along the side of her jaw.

_Well, you know what they say_, he thought. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

Moaning in delight, River let go of his face to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, fingers expert and nimble. She felt his hands slide from her waist to the front of her belt, opening and closing the metal clasp with one swift motion as he shrugged his jacket off. The belt fell to the floor with a large clatter as the Doctor's fingers found their way to the v-neck of her dress' zipper.

Not wanting to relinquish all the control, River tore his shirt open and raked her nails from his collarbone down to the musculature of his pelvis. She pressed her fingers deep into the hollow frame of his hips, relishing the groans it elicited. A rush of hot air graced the underside of her chin as the Doctor gasped aloud, her actions an unexpected surprise to the panting time lord.

The Doctor's instincts began to kick in now, and his more primitive urges overtook the usual ones. His desire to touch her became a feral carnality and he did all but rip the zipper down as he attempted to free her of her dress.

River groped with his belt, hooking and unhooking, until she pulled it loose and fumbled with the button on his pants. Pausing a moment to help her, the Doctor shoved his trousers, suspenders, and shirt to the floor as she stepped out of her dress, the green fabric flowing as it fluttered to the ground.

She bounded forward to continue their previous antics, but the Doctor stopped her with his hands held forcefully on her shoulders. She arched her eyebrows at him, perplexed, but halted nonetheless to amuse him.

The Doctor stared at her, skin glowing in the gold light of the TARDIS, her curls fluffed lightly from their earlier activities. She was slightly disheveled, though he supposed he was as well, but it flattered her.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, his eyes feasting on the golden curves of her breasts, waist, and hips. He let his eyes linger over her for a while, insatiable, eventually bringing himself to look at her face; decidedly his favorite part.

She took a tentative step towards him, swaying her hips just the smallest bit, and clasped one hand in hers. River smiled up at him, her blue eyes positively sparkling.

Begging him follow her closely behind, she allowed him the opportunity to stare at her behind as she led him to the door of his room. He was both surprised and unsurprised that she knew where it was, but banished the thoughts from his mind to better inspect the expanse of her skin. She pushed the door open with a jerk of her hips, guiding him to his bed.

Releasing his hand, she pushed him down onto the mattress, his back sinking into the alien entity. She climbed atop him, one knee on other side of his waist, and let her chest brush gently across his. His hands automatically rose up to hold her just beneath the under-wire of her bra, almost pleading for her consent.

She assaulted his lips with her own which was consent enough, sliding his hands underneath the lacy fabric of her bra. He cupped her breasts with his hands, squeezing tightly, his thumbs running lazily across the underside of each one. He swept his fingers around to her back, unhooking the bra, and together they ripped it off her and threw it to the floor.

His hands went back to her chest, kneading with the perfect amount of pressure, causing River to groan into his mouth.

_It wouldn't be too hard to get used to this_, he thought. The Doctor was rather enjoying his power at the moment, delighting in the soft little sounds River made when he stroked this way or pressed that. She was succumbing to his touch, yielding to his fingers as he groped her body in pursuit of those little noises.

Trying a different tactic, he pulled her aggressively down onto his body, the smack of skin against skin reverberating off the walls as their stomachs came together.

Not wanting to submit, River pressed her hands into his chest, snaking downwards, and tugged his boxers to the foot of the bed with a single swipe. Exposed, she gripped him tightly and savored the convulsion of his body beneath hers. She began to stroke him at a tantalizingly slow pace, using his ragged breathing as a way of gauging how close he was to release.

The Doctor tried hard to focus on her again and the supple tenderness of her curves, but River's hands were just so _lovely_ and doing anything they could to distract him. Concentrating impossibly hard, he gripped her hips and rolled them over so that he was on top, grinding into her ministrations.

They were both dancing and at war, battling for control as they held and clutched and grasped at each other's sweat-covered bodies. They were waltzing around trenches, each pressing equally hard into the other's palm as they avoided the eruptions exploding around them. Fighting for pleasure, they sidestepped falling into ditches, knowing if one went under the other would too. Supposedly he was leading, but she was following so closely and they were moving so in synch that neither could tell who really was the one directing the dance.

Then River broke the kiss, gasping for air, and the Doctor took advantage of her weakness to plant light kisses from her neck down to the tops of her breasts. A devilish idea came to his mind then, and he jerked himself away from her hands as he enclosed one nipple in his mouth and sucked.

She let loose a low, breathy rumble from the back of her throat that let him know the amount of her pleasure, the sound acting as a coaxing for him to continue. He sucked again then looped his tongue around her breast, releasing it with a pop to allow him to attack the other one. Her fingers ran deftly through his hair, gripping fistfuls as the Doctor's tongue embraced her body.

"Oh, Doctor," she moaned, pulling him back up to her lips. He smiled smugly down at her, a look of pure bravado blazing in his eyes. Deciding he looked much too self-congratulatory, River found her senses and squeezed him tightly, an almost painful gasp coming from his lips.

She rolled them over again, straddling him, and arched her back as she slid her last garment off her body and to the floor. Now completely naked, he stared up at her body like she was a goddess, his eyes worshipping the sight of her.

She moved to position herself right above him, her hand guiding him to her entrance, but was stopped swiftly by a noise from the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" his face sang of worry and desire, needing a confirmation or declination. The Doctor was many things-proud, intelligent, domineering-but he was in no way temerarious. He required consent in these sort of things, a very obvious agreement, because he knew anyone getting involved with him needed to be absolutely positive that this was what he or she wanted. The Doctor could not allow someone to be with him on a whim; it wasn't fair to them, never knowing what repercussions might occur.<p>

Instead of responding verbally, River sank down onto him in one fluid motion. The Doctor groaned in surprise and delight, pleasure rippling through him as he felt her warmness completely surround him.

She had made her decision, then, she had chosen her path. He was still the tiniest bit reluctant, his old age fearing the possibility of loss and pain, but he powered onward.

She groaned as well, basking in the new feeling of fullness, her feeling of wholeness. She rocked her hips up and down once to encourage him, which provoked yet another sound from the Doctor.

He thrust upwards once, testing the waters, and relished in the arching of her back and catching of her breath. He fell and thrust up again, this time more forcefully. This pattern continued until she leaned down and whispered, "Deeper."

He gripped her hips for support, one hand on either side, and thrust hard into her, the two releasing strangled noises as they climbed higher and higher to climax. He moved faster, more frantic, trying hard to stay above the surface as he watched her get closer to release.

He fought viciously to stay in some control, needing her climax to send him over the edge. She came with a shout, shuddering against his body, and he dove deep into her as he followed, a wave of pleasure reaching the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

She collapsed on top of him, the two breathing heavily as they lay on the bed. She yawned unconsciously, her eyelashes tickling the hairs on his chest. She shifted off of him and curled up to his side, his hand caressing the small of her back.

"You won," he said.

She laughed into his side, the curve of her smile leaving an impression in his skin.

"Always," she replied, her mind drifting off to sleep. Soon she was snoring beside him, and the Doctor reached with one hand to pull the sheets they had dislodged on top of them. He didn't really need sleep, being a full time lord, but he really didn't mind lying quietly next to her either.


End file.
